


Притворщик

by Riakon



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-25
Updated: 2016-06-25
Packaged: 2020-05-19 13:19:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19357828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riakon/pseuds/Riakon
Summary: Для некоторых пьянство это тяжкий труд.





	Притворщик

В баре шумно. Гомона недостаточно для того, чтобы не слышать собеседника, но вполне достаточно, чтобы не слышать собственных мыслей. Тут и там слышен цокот стекла. Высокие пивные бокалы, сужающиеся коктейльные на тонкой ножке, несколько пузатые стопки для чего-нибудь покрепче.

У людей всегда есть повод выпить, отпраздновать что-то, или забыться. Для них пить — это если не радостное хобби, то хотя бы отдушина. Способ отрешиться от неприятностей или же утонуть в них с головой, забывая о том кто они и зачем пьют. 

Но для некоторых пьянство это тяжкий труд.

Часто ли бывало с вами, что вы хотите напиться до белой горячки и синих слоников, но не можете, не смотря на то, что пьете что-то крепкое и напропалую мешаете напитки? 

Случалось, согласитесь. 

И кажется, что все приложенные усилия пропадают впустую, но вы знаете, что все будет, стоит только расхотеть. Поставьте перед собой цель — одну рюмочку и довольно, ведь завтра на работу, и может случится так, что ее единственной достанет для того, чтобы вас развезло.

Но что, если вы точно знаете, что сколько бы вы ни выпили, вы все равно будете трезвым, стали бы вы пытаться? Нет? А если бы у вас был друг инженер и подруга биолог, работающие над формулой идеального спиртного лично для вас? Устоять слишком сложно, не так ли?

Вот и я не устоял. 

Новый экспериментальный образец стоит передо мной налитый в тонкостенную рюмку для текилы в количестве шести штук. Его не нужно поджигать, чтобы, не приведи господь, драгоценная жидкость не начала испаряться, но Циско настойчиво советовал ее посолить, чтобы дольше держала, и я щедро сыплю соли в стопку. Вопреки ожиданиям, соль не оседает на дне — ее кристаллики причудливо, словно снег остаются на поверхности.

— Аллен, — слышу я знакомый голос рядом, но голову не поворачиваю. Ни к чему это, если за только что пустовавшим соседним местом я увижу напоминание о собственной слабости и излишней человечности, которое по какому-то недоразумению носит имя Леонард Снарт. — Пьянствуешь?

— Пытаюсь, как видишь, — недовольно отвечаю и запрокидываю первую стопку. Горячительный напиток змеей скользнул по пищеводу и остался приятным жаром где-то посреди живота, а в голове раздается приятный звон. Мне нравится это полузабытое чувство.

— Разве такое позволяют на супергеройской ставке? — я чувствую кожей пытливый взгляд Снарта, но упрямо не желаю поворачивать голову.

— Я в отпуске на сегодня. И у героев должны быть выходные. — Щепоть соли снова остается налетом на напитке, и я опрокидываю содержимое еще одной стопки внутрь.

— Приятная новость для злодея. Не хочешь устраивать рассылку о том, когда у тебя следующий выходной, чтобы я мог подготовится? — Он подтрунивает надо мной и, выпив содержимое третьей рюмки я чувствую себя достаточно пьяным для того, чтобы повернуть голову и ухмыльнуться.

— В ближайшие лет пять не предвидится, так что если у тебя есть запланированные злодейства, то советую идти выполнять их прямо сейчас, пока я тут.

— Все так плохо? — В голосе Снарта мне чудится почти искреннее сочувствие, но я отбрасываю любую мысль о том, что Капитан Холод может испытывать подобные чувства к своему противнику.

— Почти что, — горячительный напиток катится вниз по пищеводу огненным комом и я чувствую, что сейчас способен на любую глупость. 

Время резко замедляет свой бег, и я смотрю на неподвижных людей вокруг. Да, они словно мухи влипшие в ком вечности — догадываются ли они о том, что они прекратили движение? Хотя это утверждение в корне неверно, ведь они движутся, просто я чуть быстрее их. Но вот, они занимаются своими делами даже не подозревая об этом. Все, кроме одного человека.

Холодный взгляд глаз Снарта заставляет меня передернуться. Он смотрит мне прямо в глаза с такой насмешкой, словно он превосходит не только всех присутствующих, но и меня самого.

От жара алкоголя и короткой вспышки пьяной ярости я решаю сделать то, о чем пожалею не только я. Две последние стопки следуют одна за другой, и я смеюсь, падая на своего противника и неловко взмахивая руками. Леонард инстинктивно ловит меня, и сейчас в его глазах самую малость поубавилось самоуверенности, что так раздражает в нем.

— Ого! Флэш быстр во всем? Всего пара секунд, а ты уже надрался.

— Йааа ннн нипьян! — отзываюсь, заплетающимся языком и цепляюсь пальцами за его меховую куртку, сползая и стягивая ее за собой.

— Вот черт, — вздыхает Снарт и рывком поднимает меня обратно на стул, на котором у меня нет сил удержаться.

— Вот знаи...ик!...шь что?

— Тебе пора домой и протрезветь. 

— Нет, — отмахиваюсь я и пытаясь сосредоточится неловко взмахиваю руками и вновь хватаюсь за его рукав.

— Да, — голос Снарта настойчив, и он тащит меня за собой к выходу из бара.

— Мыпхожи... — я выпаливаю и снова икаю.

— Да уж, примерно так же как лед и солнце, — фыркает Снарт, закидывая мою руку себя на плечо и буквально волоча меня в спальный район неподалеку от бара.

— Неееет, — вновь отмахиваюсь свободной рукой я, еле перебирая ногами, — мы скорее как...как... — я хмурюсь, стараясь подобрать максимально точное сравнение, — как алмаз и графит!

— Полагаешь, на тебя стоит несколько посильней надавить? — Тут же подхватывает сравнение Леонард, и я киваю.

— Именно! В смысле...если б у меня был такой же папаша как у тебя...

Договорить я не успеваю — ноги путаются, и я уже почти падаю, как Снарт перехватывает меня и прижимает к себе.

— Аллен, угомонись, — он притворно хмурится и я долго смотрю в его глаза. 

Льдисто-голубые, такие, словно бы он пришелец с другой планеты, планеты, где лед может быть живым, ведь они такие выразительные. 

Мы смотрим в глаза друг друга невообразимо долго, ведь за это время можно было сказать «Миссисипи» целых восемь раз, и все это кончается неожиданно.

— Ты смотришь на меня так, словно влюбился, Аллен, — усмехается Снарт.

На это заявление я даже не знаю что сказать, но, кажется кровь, прилившая к моим щекам говорит даже яснее, чем сумел бы я. И вроде бесполезно оправдываться что во всем виноват Циско и его экспериментальные разработки алкоголя.

— Так и есть, м? — Он почти смеется. По крайней мере узкие губы расползаются в широкой ухмылке. — Может ты еще и поцелуешь, а, Ба...

Все мое тело застыло в момент наивысшего напряжения и я не сумев обуздать скорость, прижимаюсь губами к его, не позволяя закончить предложение. Время вернуло свой привычный ход и в то же мгновение я ощутил горячее объятие, притягивающее меня ближе, теснее.

Холод улицы нисколько не остужает. Наоборот, в этой пошлости поцелуев в темной подворотне есть что-то настолько горячее, что чувствуем мы оба.

Его руки прижимают меня к себе, но я не собираюсь уступать в этой игре. Он вжимает меня в холодную кладку стены, но моя скорость дает в этой игре преимущество, и вот уже его спина упирается в кирпичи. И все же он с легкостью перехватывает лидерство в поцелуе, подчиняет и доминирует, не оставляя ни единого, даже самого малейшего шанса на то, чтобы я вел. Пусть даже я и пытаюсь отвоевать лидерство.

Шаг, еще несколько шагов, беспросветный мрак подъезда. Я уже готов отстраниться, чтобы подняться по ступеням, но этого не требуется — пока горячие губы Капитана Холода скользят по открытой коже шеи, я слышу звон ключей, скрип двери и внезапно оказываюсь в гостеприимном тепле его квартиры.

Он умудряется не отстраниться от меня ни на шаг и продолжает целовать весь сумбурный путь до кровати, который мы усеиваем нашими вещами. Да, если бы я заблудился, найти дорогу назад было бы совсем не трудно, по такому роскошному следу. Но сейчас мне наплевать на все — мои мысли полностью сосредоточены на нем. Я точно знаю, что я сошел с ума, решив поддаться его, в принципе, безобидным подколкам, но это тоже меня не волнует.

Он горячий, слишком горячий для человека, которого так заботит холод. Его жар окружает меня, и мне не вырваться, да я и не пытаюсь, позволяя себе утонуть в горячке, страсти и вспыльчивости Леонарда. Он ведет, и я уже даже не пытаюсь перехватить инициативу, ни когда он целует меня, сводя с ума тем, что точно знает как мне нравится, ни когда прижимается разгоряченным телом к моему, сжимая в кулаке наши члены, ни когда толкается, усиливая трение, и приводя нас обоих к долгожданной разрядке. 

Он скатывается с меня, и лежит рядом, соприкасаясь рукой с моей и тяжело дыша. Я тоже восстанавливаю дыхание, но, из-за практики бега мне это удается куда лучше и быстрее, чем ему.

Пустота в голове исчезла еще в баре, и, слава богу, похмелье меня миновало. Теперь можно собраться с силами и уйти, но вместо этого я закрываю глаза.

— Зачем ты меня подкалывал? — Спрашиваю я, глядя в черноту под веками.

— А зачем ты притворялся пьяным? — Хмыкает Снарт и поворачивает ко мне голову. 

— Эй, я не притворялся!

Моя попытка защититься разбивается о насмешку в его глазах.

-Я ведь знаю, как быстро ты регенерируешь, а значит, твой быстрый метаболизм касается и всего остального. — Капитан Холод хмыкает весело, и я чувствую себя разоблаченным, ведь он, черт бы его побрал, прав. — Так что не считай меня глупее, чем я есть.

— Но я был пьян, — начинаю я, но он не дает мне договорить.

— Ты протрезвел еще до того, как мы ушли из бара, ведь так?

Наступает время восхитится тем, как он это заметил, и, глядя на мой изумленный вид он весело ухмыляется.

— Итак, где я прокололся?

— Ты слишком четко формулируешь предложения для пьяного. Да и ты забывал временами про то, что у тебя заплетаются ноги, так что стоит быть внимательней.

Это замечание заставляет кровь прилить к моим щекам.

— Тогда зачем? Почему ты не остановил меня? Почему притворился, что тебе не все равно?! — Удивительно, но сейчас я чувствую себя обманутыми моим врагом.

Враг, впрочем, и такими глупостями не заморачивается, и привлекает меня к себе для поцелуя. Он шепчет мне в губы, прижимая к себе за талию, и буквально вынуждая остаться в его руках:

— Ты отличный притворщик. И не мог ведь я сопротивляться воплощению своей фантазии. 

Прежде, чем до меня доходит смысл его слов, я лишь позволяю себя целовать, а после, я кусаю его довольно ухмыляющийся рот и шепчу.

— Отлично. Тогда в следующий раз мы исполняем мою.

Ответом мне служит довольная улыбка и согласный взгляд ярко голубых глаз.


End file.
